EVERYONES RENESMEE
by discokiller
Summary: everyone loves renesmee. heres a series of one shots from every cullens POV about just how much they adore the incredible child.
1. BELLA

**First of the one shots! Its bella :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the computer I wrote it on. Oh.. no wait. Yahhh….its my parents…..**

**But aside from that upsetting news ze characters are Stephanie Meyers!**

BELLA

Renesmee sat in my arms asleep. Her perfect, astonishing beautiful face peacefully resting. Her plump pink lips formed an o as she soflty breathed out. Her large eyes were overwhelmed by her long thick black lashes that sat asleep on her rosey cheeks. Though her skin was clearly the palest of white, the touch of her skin was hot and it soothed me. Her shiny, soft copper ringlets grew past her shoulders now, and were scattered all over her face.

I could watch my daughter sleep for days. I watched her and held her close to me. feeling the fast thrumming of her heart. Breathing in her intoxicating scent, the mix between the most delicious food and the sweetest perfume. When I held her hand to my cheek I would love watching her bright colourful dreams. i would watch how she dreamed of the people she loved most, in her dream id found me and Jacob the most, then edward and Rosalie and the rest of the cullens would come about.

I absolotuley loved my daughter, more than my own life.i loved the way she was absolutely perfect, how she took every perfect part of everyone in herself. She was smart like her grand father Carlisle, loving like her grand mother esme, outgoing like her aunt alice, funny like her uncle Emmett, charming like her uncle jasper, flawless like her aunt rose, care free like her Jacob and everything edward ever was she had inherited.

I loved my little nudger, I loved her so much I could hold her like this forever, and even when she grew up and started looking like my age id hold her like this anyway. Because she was my little miracle. And that's what she was, a miracle. I felt like I had been blessed with the most amazing family in the universe. The perfect husband and the perfect daughter, they were mine. Renesmee had been the gift I did not deserve but wanted so much. She had been the flesh proof of the love I felt for Edward. She was full fledged love.

As the very first golden ray of sunlight came through the family room window, I protectively held my daughter closer, so the sunlight wouldn't hurt her eyes.

It merely touched her skin and made her skin glow, unlike the skin of a vampire that lit up like a million diamonds her skin was subtle but still, it was a brilliant glow, that was mesmerizing.

At that instant, renesmee soflty shuffled in my arms and placed a hand of hers on my arm. My heart swelled as her dreams played in my head. Her dreams were about me. and the love that radiated from that dream made me want to tear from happiness. My daughter loved me too. As I loved her

I bent down slowly to place my lips to her forhead.i kissed her head twice before I sat up to watch her again. When her soft eye lids began to flutter, she opened her stunning chocolate brown eyes. She saw me before her and she cracked a dazzling smile, and exact replica of Edward's crooked grin. She spoke in a musical, enchanting voice

" I love you momma" she whispered

"I love you a million times more" I whispered back and held her closer to my heart.


	2. JACOB

**For all you Jacob and nessie lovers here s Jacobs chapter**

**Enjoy!**

JACOB

Renesmee and I were out hunting on a particularly sunny, april morning. The leaves in the cullens forest where a bright, warm jade green. The mid-morning sun hit the trees from above so the ground was like emeralds and crystals were dancing above you. it smelled of fresh pine and lilies. It would be a beautiful scene if it didnt have to compare to the beauty that radiated from my nessie

she currently ran around the patch of lilies picking them up and throwing them around so she could twirl in the whirlpool of purple. My heart grew a bazillion sizes as I watched how devastatingly beautifully she was. Her bronze curls danced around her and lit up brilliantly in the sun. Her perfect face was in a happy expression her lovely chocolate eyes were grazing over the world in wonder, her soft pink lips were over her bright white smile, her rosey cheeks where like rose petals against her alabaster skin, her poise was undeniably adult and intelligent, but still infant and innocent. Only her harmonious giggles filled the air, her skin was like a soft crystal radiating the suns glow. She was like a little star on earth. My star

I love Renesmee to so much extent. She is my world, she's my everything. I would swim the ocean and back for her. Id run around the world and back and again for her. anything for her. because she was what my life surrounded now. Its what my life depended on, shes what held my in the universe not gravity, her.

I would love her for eternity like I loved her the very first time I laid eyes on her. I would stay with her for eternity. I would never let her go. I knew she was mine. Yes, she belonged to bella and Edward and the Cullen's, but I knew deep down that she was mine, she was born to be mine, and I was born to be hers. It was the way it would be. I loved it when I was with her, I didn't even have to talk to her, it didn't even have to be a specific game. Just being beside her was all I needed, just feeling her presence was all I wanted. I knew that if I was ever ripped from her side she would take my heart with her. and I would let her, because it belonged to her. it was physically tiring and painful when I didn't see her for a weekend, I knew I would never have the capacity to leave for more than that. Ever. And I never would.

Because we were like magnets. Like two perfect pieces of a puzzle. Without each other we wouldn't fit, we wouldn't work, we were simply made to function together. Forever. And I had to swim in that happiness.

At that moment nessie jumped onto a bed of silky soft grass, in a grace that purely belonged to a ballerina. I laughed along with her.

"jake?" she asked

instantly, like she had taken a light bolt to my feet, I ran to her

"Yes nessie?" I sat on the ground with her watching her face, her eyes watching the world around her

She didn't need to talk, she simply put her hand on my cheek showing me how incredible she thought the lilies looked and wondered if she compared to their beauty

"Nessie, you know youre the most beautiful thing, the lilies are sick with jealousy" I assured and wrapped a bronze ringlet on my finger.

She giggled softly and smiled towards me

The silence around us was comforting as she stared into my eyes with warmth

"Do you like listening to my thoughts jake?" she asked suddenly

"I love it! Hearing how much you adore me" I joked

Nessie giggled and nodded rapidly, putting her hand on my cheek and showing me just how much she loved me.

The powerful emotions flowing through her thoughts was enough to send happy tears to my eyes.

When she dropped her hand. Her astounding face still looking at me skeptically she asked

" what do _you_ think about jakey?"

"you" I admitted and grabbed nessie into my arms holding her like eternity.


	3. EDWARD

**When I was reading breaking dawn I found it sad that we didn't get to see that father and daughter love between edward and nessie**

**So here it goes! Edwards turn.**

EDWARD

Renesmee sat by my side on the piano watching my play. The day was rainy in forks. The rain ran fast and it drummed like a beat on the roof of the Cullen house. Bella had gone shopping with Alice and I currently played a melancholy song to go along with the murky afternoon, the only light that kept the day alive was my beautiful daughter at my side.

Her melodious giggles and comments ran through the house like electricity, she sat on the bench, swaying elegantly to the music. Her thoughts were pure and innocent. She occasionally clapped her hands. Her reddish brown curls bounced of her shoulders. Her marvelous chocolate eyes were lit with life. Her beauty never failed to amaze me. Her lips eyes nose, her skin her hair her poise was all perfect. In perfect proportion, shape and angle, more perfect than any vampire I had ever met and id ever meet.

I could never wrap my head around it. I usually could figure things out. But I always wonder what good I had done to deserve the world like this. To deserve a wife like bella _and _an incredible daughter like Renesmee. They were my world. I always thought I could never love something as much as I loved bella but it turns out I could. I could love someone with the same amount I loved my wife. Renesmee was such an incredible gift to me, I was always afraid it wasn't real, because she was too good to be real to be here sitting along my side.

She was perfection. She represented everything good and precise the family held. She was compassionate like Carlisle, devoted like Esme, full of life like Alice, mischievous like Emmett, calm and respectful like jasper, elegant like Rosalie and was even warm and lovable like Jacob. And everything and anything bella was Renesmee had taken on herself.

She was like the earth, the sun and the moon. She was everything. She was something I never knew I wanted and never thought I could have; she filled me with so much happiness I needed a second body to fill it with.

Instantly my fingers began to drum on different keys than the current song I played led to. A different song began to play, it was happy, it was grand, and it was inspiring. If you closed youre eyes you'd see the world, it was a song for my daughter, for my inspiration, for my nessie.

Renesmee began to understand the change in the song. She stopped dancing to listen carefully to the tune. She closed her eyes imagining the most beautiful things shed ever seen, which she thoughts, went perfectly with the song. When she reopened her eyes and placed her small pale hands on the key board and played a single note that rang through the song perfectly. She pushed another key and the song kept going. When Renesmee knew it was safe she played a couple of keys together and found that it perfected the song.

When the song trailed off into its last note, Renesmee and I sat watching the sole piano

_Did I do alright daddy?_

"you did perfect sweetheart" I assured her pulling her closer to my side

_you really think it sounded nice? _She asked worried, thinking shed ruined it somehow

"you complete it, like you complete me" and with that I kissed the soft hair of my most precious inspiration.


	4. ROSALIE

ROSALIE

Renesmee sat patiently in front of my vanity desk, as I ran a wooden comb through her thick luscious copper curls. She sat with her exceedingly beautiful chocolate orbs wide with wonder, her shiny pink lips were moving as she hummed an unknown lullaby. she was so incredible no mirror really reflected her true beauty.

Normally I would never compare my self to anyone, but Renesmee was undeniably far more beautiful than i. and I could accept that because I loved her. yes, I was selfish enough to compare my beauty to that of my niece but I loved her enough that I accepted her beauty and cherished it so much. She was so unique I couldn't help but marvel at her. she was intelligent, not to mention striking, grace ful, charming and so compelling that she would have you wrapped around her little finger in a millisecond

I knew since the moment bella told me she was pregnant id feel this way, eternally happy and sadly in grieve. The maternal instincts from my human past would grow, I knew that, I knew I would love nessie like my own and Id take care of her like I would if she were mine , but id always know she wasn't mine. That was upsetting yes, but Renesmee was such a joy that I never really found it in me to remember my grief.

It was hard to explain what nessie was. She was like a light. Like the sun had appeared after some dark years in the Cullen house hold. It was some strange force she brought upon her, she could lighten anyone's mood at any given moment. Not even jasper could succeed like that. Nessie was the soul of the Cullen's, the sweet pure, calm and gentle soul we all desperately needed.

I never knew I could love like this. Never having experienced maternal instincts this strong before. I loved feeling like this. Holding Renesmee and brushing her hair. I knew she wasn't fully mine. But I had the right to love her like she was mine anyways.

Nessie was kicking her little legs up and down, waiting for me to finish brushing her supple hair. when I was done, I placed the comb on the counter and put a pink bow on her growing bangs, Renesmee admired my work for a brief second then her eyes became curious searching through the mountain of make-up on the desk, she knit her eyebrows and reached her tiny hand to grab some eye shadow, she studied it then looked up at me

"Auntie Rose?" she whispered softly, her voice so sugary sweet

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I wear make-up?" she asked sweetly

I shook my head, Renesmee was confused and disappointed her stunning face forming a pout

My heart broke in two as I saw my lovely niece upset

I knelt down so my face was leveled with her

"sweetie do you know why people use make up?"

renesmee nodded her head a bit unsure of how to answer

I chuckled softly " honey, girls use make-up because they want to look just as beautiful as you. but youre so gorgoues as it is that you don't need make-up" I assured her

Renesmee giggled and wrapped her tiny infant hands around my neck, and showing me her thoughts on how she thought I was beautiful. How she thought I would never need make-up. how she admired _me_

Yes, She _was _**the** perfect niece.


	5. CARLISLE

CARLISLE

Renesmee sat silently in my office, occupied with a large book that could swallow her tiny frame whole. My office was filled with exquisite gifts, lavish frames and exotic pieces but nothing really compared to renesmee right now.

I was currently studying the chaos theory and big bulky book sat on my lap. I noticed that Renesmee hadn't gotten up once to ask me about anything she only sat on her chair reading with such understanding and such surprise it made me forget about my studies to study my divine granddaughter

I couldn't help but smile when I watched her. she was just so mature for her age, so intelligent and aware. Yes, she did watch the world with awe but her eyes held more than question, they held knowledge , a deep knowledge that was very adult. I had never thought myself to be a grand father. I loved my adoptive children like my own but Renesmee was just too real, I instantly adored her when I saw her. I was instantly drawn to her.

She was just such an remarkable creature. The beautiful features of her father, the soft human eyes of her mother. And the astuteness of an older child. I loved teaching Renesmee, she loved learning and I loved her. A smile crept up my face as I saw Renesmee put the book and down and pick up another one. What a marvel that girl was! I was so astonished at how talented she was. So elegant, so smart, so loving so….so unique. Yes, My granddaughter was the most unique specimen in the world. I was her grandfather and she was the rarest of the rare. And I absolutely loved the rare being she was

Renesmee stopped reading the book and placed it down on her lap. She knit her eyebrows for a moment. I was ready to receive her questions

"grandpa it says here that the world is only scientifically proven, but it cant be, the world is as grand as our imaginations. Otherwise I wouldn't be here" she wondered aloud.

It shocked me, her words were so established but her voice was a high infant soprano. It just didn't fit.

"where does it say that nessie?"

she got up from her seat and walked towards me,she naturally sat herself on my lap and showed me the text that confused her

" well nessie, some people are just narrow minded, is youre world as far as youre imagination?"

"it expands wider than I can imagine" she answered with such purity

"that's all you should expect then, from a brilliant mind like yours" I cooed to my only granddaughter holding my arms over her as she held her head on my chest protectively

great minds connecting.


	6. ALICE

**Alice and rensmee. My two fave female characters!**

**Enjoy!(:**

ALICE

Renesmee and I ran around Seattle's biggest mall for our girls day out. I was used to people staring at me as I hopped along. I would only expect that from humans who ogled our beauty, but what I loved most was the way nessie managed to capture just about everyone's attention. And she didn't even know it

Me and my favourite niece walked hand in hand to the most lavish stores, holding our large expensive bags and swinging them with pride.

I absolutely adored the small, beautiful creature that swung by my side. She was a bright light in my world. I loved taking her out because frankly she was just so fun to shop with. She had already shown early sings of style. Earlier we had chosen the exact same purple miu miu wedges! The girl was too incredible

As we walked down the hefty hallway, I turned to look at nessie gleaming eyes. My heart enlarged watching her. She was so incredible, so grown up, so alluring, so charming. I watched in awe as Renesmee didn't even try to be beautiful she just was. She didn't try to be loved, she already was. Wherever she went, she was loved, missed ,adored. I never knew I could feel maternal…_emotions_. I was always just a big kid and I liked it like that. But Renesmee has proven to bring everything good about us. Carlisle has proven to be more care-free, Esme has proven to let loose, Emmett has proven to be…responsible, Rosalie has proven to be compassionate, edward has proven to be the best father, bella has proven to be a great mother and jasper has proven to be a little less uptight. And Jacob has proven himself _by a lot._

Renesmee was what our world has been waiting for. A child to bring the best in us, to raise our love spirit and to be our precious gift. That's what nessie was…a gift.

The most incredible part was, I got to teach my niece everything, from style, to boys, to school! She was going to be my favourite chore. My favourite niece. My favourite little monster. She had already captured my heart so, she was my _favourite_. Simple as that.

At that instant me and nessie walked right into chanel. It usually only took me some browsing in this particular store but I could find nothing at all. Frustrated, I sat down on one of the ruby coloured leather love seats and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion

That's when my angel of a niece came running from an unknown aisle holding the most gorgeous cream and gold tube dress. The perfect dress

My eyes widen in admiration.

"nessie!" I called her over as she skipped merrily towards me with the dress

"auntie alice, I thought you'd love this dress" she said and placed the masterpiece in my hand

Renesmee actually _was_ the perfect niece. She had beaten me at the shopping game.

"its perfect" I breathed out as nessie's smiled wide

I layed the dress aside, and twirled nessie in the air

"you know what else is perfect?" I asked nessie giggled shouted as the whole store stopped and stared enthralled at the gorgeous loud girls.

"noooo!" she was caught in a giggle fit as I stopped twirling her to hold her in my arms snuggling her nose

"you. you most certainly are miss renesmee cullen" I cooed, kissed her cheek, left the perfect dress in the store and skipped out with the most incredible masterpiece id ever know.


	7. ESME

**Cutest chappie :)**

**Oh btw, im writing some new stories if you wanna check those out.**

**One about twilight one abut Romeo and Juliet (im doing the play for school!) and one about lord of the flies (it'll be good I promise)**

**Anyways. Enough rambling.**

**Review!**

ESME

Renesmee handed me the pot of earthy soil as I planted the fresh new roses on the new patio. The summer was abroad and the glimmering sunlight made my skin sparkle like the burst of a diamond. Nessie pressed her palm to my face several times to admire the rainbow bouncing of my skin even though the glow of her crystal skin could hypnotize me more any day.

As I layed a warm soil bed for the blood red flowers I wondered silently about the beautiful Renesmee carlie cullen. There was no denying the pull everyone had towards her. There was no denying the immediate change she had caused the family. A good change, a healthy change. I love my vampire family more than and vampire should love their coven. but it wasn't a coven. we were a family now and Renesmee only proved that point stronger.

The change in the atmosphere was thick and noticeable. Even to a weak human eye. The Denali cousins had visited various times to watch thoughtfully at renesmee's rapid maturity. And they had mentioned more than once that the family seemed at peace. Though at first they got puzzled expressions from us Edward explained what had been going through their minds as they watched us.

_Connected_had been the word Edward had used to explain to us. They saw us as a whole now. Not four vampire pairings plus a werewolf and a vampire hybrid. No, we were different parts of one machine. They had watched us symmetrically move together, they had watched us take steps together without falling. And most of all they had watched us center around Renesmee like the heart of an organism, of a body of a whole.

It had been a simple conclusion that nessie had made us more human than vampiraly possible. She had mentally and emotionally connected everyone's mind. Now we were a family. And Renesmee our child. We were a body and Renesmee was the heart.

The roses stood statuesque and delicate now and I patted my dirt filled hands in satisfaction. Renesmee was still beside me watching me in praise.

" grandma?" a soft little voice like a peal of bells whispered

if I my heart were still beating it would beat out of my stone chest

"grandma" renesmee said louder in a tone of relief

renesmee had called me…grandma.

I turned to stare at her astonishing face. Her eyes were like a melted chocolate as she spread her arms in joy.

"grandma, the roses are almost as stunning as youre skin" she said.

My eyes stung as I recalled the feeling of crying. Trying not to confuse nessie as I held back a happy choke of tearless cries, I streched out my arms and scooped the little angel in them. I grabbed a deep scarlet rose from the patch and handed it to her, grabbing it with her little hands she admired it.

"and im not nearly as brilliant as you" I cooed and walked towards the forest with _my _**granddaughter**.


	8. EMMETT

**This one was cute ad funny :) ofcourse its funny, its Emmett !**

**Oh and guys, I have a proposition like ****britxfluva**** mentioned it is kinda sad that all the cullens are almost done :( so guys, I want you to tell me what person you want to see have a tender moment with nessie**

**It doesn't have to be only the cullens! It can be one of the wolves or even the volturi! You can tell me what you wanna se and ill try and write it**

**It can also be specific activites like edward and nessie talking about boys or Jacob and nessie first date or nessie and Carlisle studying for a test or something like that, kay? :) thank you for the kind reviews!**

EMMETT

Renesmee was hiding from me in the large, tall and leafy green forest on the back yard of the cullen house. No, I didn't lose her. I was only playing hide and seek with her. and the little monster was _great _at the game. Just like edward she seemed to have some sort of power for being good at _everything._ Damn it.

I felt weird when I was with Renesmee. Almost protective and cautious. Almost. Whenever she tried doing something extraordinarily dangerous I tried to keep from screaming like a little girl because I was scared, and amused at the same time.

For crying out loud I was supposed to be the irresponsible brother! Not the protective uncle! Hell Renesmee had changed everyone

I was actually extremely impressed. The girl barely said anything and she had already charmed you beyond control. She was a dazzler like no other. A charmer, an enchanter. And when she grew old shed be the ultimate seductress.

Too bad any human boy who tries to touch her won't have arms. Too bad.

Renesmee was like no other. No other vampire, human or werewolf. Like no other creature. She was like nothing out of this world. unique, special and different. In a good way. she was my special little monster. As much as I loved to tease her about her short size and age and I sadly knew the girl would beat me at anything in just a few years. Maybe not strength but shed definatly beat me in agility, in school, in singing, in dancing, in acting, in cooking, in reading, in jumping, in chubby bunny, in scrabble, even in guitar hero.

Because she was the most special thing in this world.

Crap, did I just say something sweet?

I think my heart just beat.

Crap! There I go again!

"oh uncle Emmett!" a peal of bells called from above the trees

"yes loch ness monster?"

"still cant find me?" her voice ran like echoes around the leafy play ground.

"ugh no! just tell me where you are!" I whined

"very mature uncle Emmett"

"very mature uncle mahskasgkfgakj!" I mocked her in a nasal voice

nessie ran her angelic laugh throughout the forest

"keep youre eyes open, dear Emmett" she used her psycho voice " I might be in front, or beside you. Maybe im under the soil, perhaps im inside the tree. Heres a clue im in the forest…...Buuut wherree!" she cackled manically and copied peter griffin from the last family guy episode we watched.

"har-har-har very fun—" I began to say but was stopped when something very fast dropped on my back. Ofcourse as a vampire I didn't stumble but it sure scared the hell outta me

"THE TREES AND THE FOREST?, DECOYS EMMETT DECOYS!" she laughed again and covered my eyes

I grabbed her from the stomach and placed her in front of me

"what did you say cullen?"

"DECOYS!" she shouted louder

"that's it! youre getting a noogy!" I grabbed her hair and tussled it but she didn't let me , she took my hand and slapped it making me growl in pain. She walked out of view merrily and gracefully.

Strong, funny, charming and beautiful

Like nothing else in this world.


	9. JASPER

**a/n hey guys. So this is jaspers chapter and that means the cullens are done! Next is Charlie! Remember keeeeeep voting and telling me which character you want me to do next and if its in any specific activity!**

**OH AND MY STORY**_ STARS_** IS OUT SO GO RIGHT NOW TO MY PROFILE AND READ AND COMMENT.**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**Thanks :)**

JASPER

Renesmee and I sat across from each other in the grand Cullen living room. Though the house was empty and tense, renesmee's aura was as calm as an ocean breeze and it soothed me all over.

I knew I wasn't the best uncle. Maybe it was my tendency to be over reactive and protective that got me so wound up. I cared for nessie very much I was scared to be a danger to her. Many times I had held her and told her stories but I was careful not to hurt her. I had done much damage in my life before and Renesmee was something I would keep pure.

She was certainly very beautiful and exquisite. She looked the age of six, her hair almost to her waist was fashionably straight today, thanks to my lovely alice. It was shimmering copper from the sunset at the back drop of the house. Her skin glowed like a crystal as her hands moved creatively through the paper she currently drew on. Her eyes were so mesmerizing I found my self lost for words when she looked at me.

Renesmee held a pure heart and therefore i was always calm being around her. Yet tense at the same time. Renesmee was just so breakable so lovely I didn't want to put her in harm. I wanted to be like the uncle she needed but I needed to control my self. The dilemma was hard. But I chose her safety and well being over my selfish thoughts any day.

Renesmee and I sat at polar ends of the room. I sat very stiff and still watching out for my own actions as her scent was dangerously close to human yet not so human that it was appetizing (still a danger). Renesmee stopped moving her pencil to tilt her head and admire her work. She smiled and turned the paper to me. It was a drawing far beyond her years of the whole family. I noticed me at the very corner looking stern and serious. I sighed and smiled weakly at nessie

Nessie's smiled dropped as she looked at the paper. She shook her head and threw it away.

There was a long silence, when Renesmee spoke with her head hung. Her emotions were stir of sadness, pain, guilt and hopelessness.

"You don't like me, do you uncle jazz" she whispered in a broken child's voice.

"what? No no nessie that's not it" I explained still seated protectively on the chair

"you never want to hug me and you barley ever wanna play games. You don't like me uncle jazz. Im sorry" she said and tear streaked down her porcelain white face

I shook my head ferociously and got up. Carefully approaching my sad little niece.

"nessie that's not it" I stretched out my arms for her but she refused to look at me

"nessie the thing I—I used to be very dangerous and ive been very careful around people since then. And you my dear are much to breakable. Im just always scared ill hurt you. You must know nessie I adore you" I spoke to her calmly, like I would to an adult

she lifted her head to see me. Tears streaking her pink cheeks

"but uncle jazz. The only way youre hurting me is by not showing me you care" she whispered with such wisdom I wanted to cry.

Instead I grabbed nessie and hugged her tightly

"Im sorry you felt neglected nessie. I love you little monster. And I promise to not look so stern as I did on the picture"

I kissed her soft hair.

And she giggled

"You looked very mean in that drawing didn't you?"

"Just a little" I commented and she laughed.

"Ill make another one!" she jumped off my arms and viciously drew all over the page. I chuckled as nessie completed the drawing faster than vampire speed.

"Done!" she exclaimed as I cradled her in my arms and she displayed the perfect picture of a blonde vampire and his peaceful little niece.

A smile I had fought for so long appeared around my face, and I felt the calmest I had in centuries.


	10. CHARLIE

**SO HERE IT IS THE CHARLIE CHAPTER. Its kinda. I dunno I just experimented I guess. Even if you didn't like it leave a comment or whatever and remember keep voting on who you want me to do next !**

**mua**

CHARLIE

Renesmee and I walked along the first beach in la push getting excited about our fishing trip. We were waiting for sue to get the boating supplies from home while I stayed with my incredible, and UNBELIVABLE granddaughter of mine

How was she mine? I didn't even want to CROSS that thought. She is bella and Edwards biological daughter there is no doubt about that but I really didn't want to think about the mathematics of it after ive made the math so many times before. And it didn't fit.

Thanks to the need to know factor I could enjoy my magnificent granddaughter's company without any unwanted knowledge, though I knew she, my daughter, my son-in-law and even jake weren't normal

*shiver*

but Renesmee _was_ different, just by a glance at her you could tell she was special. I knew I was never an ordinary dad, let alone be an ordinary grandfather

Renesmee was already better socially better than me for example. She had successfully convinced the shores owners to let us fish today. She was an avid reader having read lord of the flies to me before falling dead asleep to many of her visits. She had memorized the play twelfth night and had performed It for me. in a day

She baked cookies better than me (though I guess any one could bake better than me) and comforted me when watching the lion king (have you seen when mufasa dies?)

she was too much, in such a small perfect little package. I would often ask her why she was special and she would only shake her head saying "if you only knew grandpa" which often scared the heck outta me.

I knew there was something mysterious about her though. She was strong! She had claimed to carry an adult bike around the park when the chain broke and she's barley the size of a six year old. She was fast too, once in the forest she told she had seen a flower a top of a hill so I decided to wait for her to get it and come back. Turns out she only needed 1 second. Literally

And the way she…dazzled people was NOT in anyway normal. Grown ups, police officers, scary teenagers, strangers, store clerks fell for her charm

I held nessie's hand in mine. It was warm too. Really warm, almost as hot as Jacobs..

The sun on the horizon peeked from the bed of clouds and reached its rays over to the rocky shore were me and nessie walked by.

For the first time I saw how the sun hit nessie's pale little infant arms, and a sort of glow emerged from them, but she seemed oblivious.

"you look radiant in the sun don't you little nessie" I said curious

she looked at her self and giggled, shook her head and left it at that

we stopped in front of the water to stare at it, dipped our feet and walked a bit farther. Surprisingly the fish kept avoiding nessie

again with the strange things

"you don't seem upset the fishy are running off"

"I know why they do, and I understand" she smiled genuinely and splashed the water a bit

"you'll never let me know anything will you nessie!" I accused

"never ever grandpa" she announced jokingly

there was a short soothing silence between us until she spoke again

"just be happy with me grandpa" she whispered softly, without a thought to fill me the most automatic answer came from my lips

"I always am"


	11. NAHUEL

**Here****s nahuel! So weird to do a chapter on him , but I loooooved this one!**

**Hope you like it just as much guys :)**

**Oh and enticingdevices, ILL TRY to do a mike newton one after we get through everything LOL I actually think that's hilarious.**

**Lmfao okiee, REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT NEXT : )**

**Remember it can be anyone In twilight. **

NAHUEL

"Renesmee!" zafrina cried as she leaped towards the half vampire we had come so far to visit. It had been 4 years since the incident on the field, and I had known from experience that Renesmee was probably looking in her mid-teens.

Zafrina made her way beside nessie after they hugged so I could take a look. Renesmee had certainly blossomed, as beautiful as ever only now her features were less round, less baby and more mature and as womanly than ever. Her body was curved, thin and perfect.

"nahuel" she said with a musical voice

"Renesmee" I returned with a smile and embraced her quickly.

Zafrina approached Edward and bella who seemed to be elated we where here, Renesmee only eyed me curiously. Being the only hafling she ever met besides her.

Renesmee's face blushed as she caught me staring back and she hid herself behind her copped hair. It was shiny and beautiful.

I couldn't help but wonder. How special she was for being here. More special than me. She had a power and she had both her parents were alive. But they had conceived her in love; not power. I would often beat myself down for being such a creature of hell, but Renesmee had shown me a new light.

I was glad Renesmee had been born. When looking at bellas and Edwards face as they stared into their daughter's eyes was like watching a real family, no magic attached. It made me realize we were miracles. Not monsters, or freaks of the freaks of earth but natural love bound creatures.

Then I hung my head. _She_ was a miracle not I._ She_ had been born out of love. _Her _parents still loved her for her and nothing else,

my father still wanted me for power, not for me.

_I_ was the creature of hell.

"oh Zafrina, that's awful" edward gasped and Zafrina only shook her head in shame

"what's wrong dad?" Renesmee whispered and lifted her porcelain white face to her fathers.

"Nahuels half sisters are missing. We think the volturi might have something to do with it" he responded and renesmee's face went paler than before

she turned to face me with sympathy and I gave a weak smile.

now that my sister were gone, I was truly alone.

Renesmee was so much more than i. she was more like an angel than a half breed monster and she would never be as I was.

She was the angel, and I was the demon.

We were opposites

I was caught up in my own misery when I felt renesmee's same temperature hand grab my shoulder.

I looked up to find myself staring at her gorgeous brown eyes.

"im always here nahuel" she whispered and I nodded stiffly

she sat down beside me and smiled, patted my hand continuously.

"I know what its like. To be a freak amongst freaks" she chuckled and I stiffened as she had taken the words out of my mouth

"how do you think I feel in this house? My family are all gorgeous vampires who don't sleep and barley move or if they move they move too fast" she giggled

"and my best friends are were wolves, who eat too much, are too tall, are handsome and phase in to giant animals"

I smiled as she kept showing me images of her family and friends and comparing them with her gift.

"and then there's humans, who are too weak, too slow, too ugly and too tasty" she finally showed me her grandfather and I let out a laugh

"then there's us. We're just the right temperature, not too hot or too cold or too normal. We have tough skin, but we have blood and a heart. We are beautiful, but not vampires. We are vulnerable but very strong, we can run just as fast as them, and jump just as high as them but we need sleep and we can get stomach aches. We drink blood, but like chocolate. And we're simply just not the same. We are the extra puzzle pieces in the game that don't fit." She took a breathe to look at me, I found myself already smiling back at her.

"everyone here says im a miracle, blah blah blah. But im just a freak." She began to laugh and I followed

"we're the freakiest of them all" I told her and she nodded amused

in that instant Zafrina, edward, and bella turned to look at us confused.

"whats so funny?" bella asked, though she fought a smile herself

"oh, it's a half breed thing" nessie replied and winked at me

I grinned widely.

I had Renesmee. Everything was alright.


	12. SETH

**As requested :) I had fun with this one. remember KEEP voting! Im doing billy next and then I dunno! You gotta choose !**

**Enjoy!**

SETH

Renesmee stood in front of me. Her knees buckled and ready to pounce, her usually curvy statuesque figure was in a frightening graceful defensive mode. She looked more like a vampire than anything. Her brown eyes glimmering with mischief and full pink lips curled into a snarl-smile. Her glorious copper hair blowing in the chilly Washington winds. Her face though, muddy, wet and dirty was beautiful, radiant and strong.

"give it up leech" I growled clenching my muddy hands together the winds picking up and the clouds covering the opening we now stood face-to-face on. The trees rustled behind us and I couldn't help but noticing the pretty smirk nessie had on. Though I knew the smirk usually meant 'game-on' it was still dazzling.

I felt weird doing this sometimes. having to face off to her because just by judging her appearance you'd assume she was an angel or a goddess. So fluid in her movements, so graceful, every panel of her body and face so perfect, yet not rigid like a vampire but…soft and _alive_

Yeah, nessie was full of life. So much energy in such a petit little creature.

She was caring. So caring she could stay up with me all night if I felt ill. She was funny too. Hella funny actually. She had the most quirky sense of humor, sarcastic and bubbly. Talented? _Forget about it_ there wasn't a thing the girl could not master. It took her some time, but that was usually a span of two months. Beautiful? HA that was an understatement she was _divine_

She was stubborn at times though. And snappy too. When an outcome she hadn't planned appeared she would freak. And she was a little neurotic. Worrying. always worrying.. im sure she got that from edward

And then she was strong. Not even just muscle strong, like, mentally strong. So stable and on her feet it took TONS to knock her down. No kid, vampire, werewolf or other could knock her courage down and certainly not her posture. She was strong. but small, I could grab her with one hand but she could beat me to a pulp if she desired. She just chose not too.

Unless we faced off…

like today

"NOT a chance, _pooche_" she cocked her eyebrow, knowing very well I hated being called pooche much more than mutt or mongrel.

"youre a disappointment to Dracula"

"says the werewolf who _tripped _on his way to a vampire hunt, thought you had **super** agility"

"HEY!" I shot " you promised not to mention that" I whispered, she let out a bloodcurdling laugh. She usually used her vampire charm to scare me silly.

"I made no such thing" she said in this low, predator, raspy voice like thing that made me go stiff in shock for at least 2 milliseconds. Enough time for her to pounce.

She gracefully jumped up at least 10 feet, somersaulted in the air and with both her ballerina tipped feet she pushed me off my feet, to the muddy ground. Landing roughly on my back.

She wasn't done though, as I lay there recovering from my fall. She pounced on my chest, flipped me over, and sat on my back. She took both my arms wrapped them above my head (painfully stretching them might I add) and lowered her head to mine

"give up you SAD little pup" she growled in my ear

"I GIVE UP!" I wailed as she stretched my arms farther and farther away.

"what's the safety word?" she sang

"oh come on—"

"SAFTEY word" she repeated, I growled not letting her have her chance. But she won. She pushed me further on to the grimy mud and my arms were about falling of they're sockets.

"BANANA! THE SAFTEY WORD IS BANANA!" I cried. She laughed manically and let me go. My head was in a swirl as I stood up and shook my head, mud flying out of hair. I noticed now the sky was but a blanket of grey with tiny droplets of water falling on us.

She was a marvel. Not a scratch on her. Not even a look of struggle and she stood before me, hands on her hips, gorgeous metallic hair clinging wet to her sides. Her eyes fluttered with deep ocher lashes. She held in a laugh but I could see the slight indent of a dimple on her cheek

"can I marry you?" I asked bewildered, obviously making a joke.

"Seth" a deep voice growled. I turned my head to see the tall, muscular figure of Jacob standing above me, making daggers with his eyes

"he's kidding" nessie said, shaking the wet out of her hair. Jacobs's eyes glittered at the sight of her. he extended his arm and took her hand in his. She smiled at me, tussled my hair and whispered "rematch, tomorrow at 6. Be there or be human" she winked and began to disappear in the mist. Her figure as captivating as ever

I was left with my muddy mess, in the middle of a rainstorm wondering and reminiscing on the greatness that was Renesmee Carlie Cullen, wishing my imprint could be as cool as her

Damn, where am I gonna get one _those_?


End file.
